Writing a Love Story
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: 1st August 1997. It's Bill and Fleur's Wedding, and Fleur asks Ron to sit with her friend from Beauxbatons, a girl around his age, named Hermione Granger. Slightly embarrassed, Ron does what Fleur asks, and immediately, there is a connection. However, what will this bring to the Horcrux hunt and the downfall of Voldemort? AU but sticks to some elements of canon. Ron/Hermione
1. A Wedding

A/N: So this is a new story I've had in my head for a while. It's AU, but sticks to most elements of canon.

This story starts at the wedding of Bill and Fleur, and is set during DH. However, this is the story if Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. So, she's never met any of the Weasleys or Ron, and only knows Fleur, whom invited her to the wedding. I think Ron and Harry would have survived okay without Hermione. I think after a while, Harry would have grasped the concept of the riddle in the first book, and would have eventually connected the dots about the basalisk in second year. As for the time turner, if Dumbledore really wanted to save Sirius, he would have come up with another solution, right?

Since this is sticking to some elements of Canon, this will follow along the lines of The Deathly Hallows.

Thanks :)

* * *

Chapter 1: A Wedding

It was quarter past two on the afternoon of the 1st of August, 1997. Ron Weasley, a 17 year old wizard, was standing at the entrance of a large marquee, a list of peoples names in his left hand. Today was the wedding of his older brother, Bill.

Ron had dark red hair, slightly longer than his Mother would have preferred, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing stunning new robes, matching his eyes, bought specially for the occasion.

In Ron's eyes, it seemed quite weird to have a wedding due to what was going on around them. A few days ago, Mad-eye Moody had been killed, George had lost and ear, and he himself had been knocked unconscious. It was strange to think that anyone would decide to marry when a war was going on, especially when their friends and family were dying around them.

Ron sighed, glancing at the open fields. Guests were slowly arriving, one by one, in time for the ceremony which started at three o'clock. Many of his family members, including rude old Aunt Muriel, had arrived and hadn't exactly left Ron in a good mood.

"Why Ronald, haven't you ever heard of a pair of scissors?" Aunt Muriel had said, her hands pulling harshly on his hair. "For a moment I was certain you were Ginerva!"

Of course, being compared to a girl, his sister no less, wasn't exactly the sort of compliment Ron was proud of. Aunt Muriel had then told him off for having a long nose, which, of course, he couldn't help.

Ron glanced down at the list of guests. Fred and George had ditched him when a group of Veela cousins had arrived, and Harry had been dragged off by his Mother to help her with some 'last minute flower arrangements' that would apparently, 'stop the wedding from being ruined.'

There were only a few guests left to arrive, and Ron couldn't wait for them to, so he could he sit down for a moment, there first time in an hour.  
As if on cue, there was a pop, and a fairly plump old man with a bald head appeared, wearing dark green robes.

"Eldias, Eldias Jimstone, name should be down," the man muttered, pulling out an cream and purple invitation that Ron must had seen at least a hundred times that day. Ron looked it, sighing, then checked for the name on the list. Sure enough, it was there, Row H, seat 8.

He lead the way inside the marquee, showing the man to his seat with no enthusiasm, then stooped back outside to await more.

Sure enough, someone else was waiting.

A girl about his age was standing there nervously, biting her lip, looking around the area with mild interest. She was wearing a red gown, which hung down to her knees, and was carrying a matching bag, or rather 'clasp' in her right hand. Her hair was brown and hung in soft curls at her shoulders, and matched the colour of her eyes.

She was beautiful.

Ron went slightly red. She still hadn't noticed him standing there, and he decided to clear his throat to get her attention.

It worked.

Her eyes shot towards him, and he went a little redder.

She took a breath, and stepped towards him, smiling. "Hi," she said softly. "I'm here for the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour?"

Ron nodded, and gulped. "Can I, errm, see your invitation?"

"Oh right, sorry," she said quickly, opening up her bag, and fumbling around inside. After a few seconds, her hand emerged, holding the invitation.

She handed it to him, and he read the name etched across it.

Hermione Granger.

It suited her, he thought. He looked down the list for her name, and saw it written near the top, in Fleur's dainty handwriting. Next to her name was Row C, seat 3.

"R-right this way," he stammered, entering the marquee. She followed behind him, and he heard her gasp.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" She said lightly, looking around the room smiling prettily.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled, agreeing.

He found Row C, and lead her to the seat, and once he had, he looked at her and saw her looking back at him, smiling.

"Thanks," she said happily, sitting herself down.

"Not a problem," he replied, his throat dry.

As Ron stood outside the marquee, advising many more guests to their seats, he couldn't get the girl off of his mind. He knew she was one of Fleur's guests, due to her name being fairly high up the list and the fact that he had never laid eyes on her before. She didn't go to Hogwarts, he knew that.. Did she go to Beauxbatons? Is that how she met Fleur?

After escorting the final guest to their seat in Row F, Ron finally took his seat on Row B. He was a few seats to the left of the strange girl called Hermione, and when he turned around, he saw her sitting there pleasantly, and blushed slightly. He didn't even know her, yet he couldn't stop himself from staring at her. She was worse than a Veela, because she wasn't magically beautiful, but naturally, and it had hit him hard.

Harry took his seat next to him, in his 'Cousin Barney' disguise, causing Ron to look away from the girl behind him. The ceremony was going to start soon, and he had to clear his head.

"So," he said, trying to make up a conversation. "What was this flower emergency that could 'save' the wedding from being ruined?"

Harry laughed, and rolled his eyes. "Your Mother thought that gold roses would be good to having laying on the tables at the reception, so we did a few colour charms to make it work."

Ron rolled his eyes, smirking. "Only Mum," he sighed. "I don't want it to be like this when I get married."

Harry stifled a laugh. "And who are you planning on getting married to Ron? Lavender?"

Ron scowled, folding his arms. Lavender had been his girlfriend for the majority of the previous year, their relationship beginning when she snogged him after a successful Quidditch match. Of course, at first Ron had no problem with it, but slowly she got more and more clingy, and even told Ron she loved him, which he replied, "Me too." However, finally, after Lavender had a fairly nasty argument with Ginny, and told him to pick one of them, he went with his sister, ending the failure she had called, 'a relationship.' It hadn't exactly been a hard decision, but he knew that, "Yeah, I don't want to date you anyways", wasn't exactly the best way to break it off.

"Course not," he said bitterly. "And I don't know who I'm going to marry, do I? I'm only 17 for Merlin's sake. They could either be in this room or a million miles away." He blushed at the thought of his future wife being in the room, perhaps a single row behind him...

Harry laughed. "I told you, I could have set you up with Cho, but you wouldn't hear it."

"I'm not going out with your ex, Harry, that's just weird."

"Yeah well, you're the one who had a crush on her a few months ago," Harry reminded him, laughing.

Ron blushed. "I didn't! I thought she was pretty, that didn't mean I was in love with her or anything." Damn you, Harry Potter! Say it abit louder, why don't you!

Before Harry could reply, a slow soft tune began to play, and everyone stood up. Harry was still chuckling slightly, and Ron glared at him.

Gabrielle and Ginny walked slowly down the aisle, in dresses of rich gold. Ron fought the urge to punch Harry in his face when he saw him eying up Ginny, and restrained himself.

After a few moments, a beautiful figure came into view, wearing a beautiful pure white dress. Fleur was wearing Aunt Muriel's tiara atop her head of silver hair, complimenting her beautifully. She held tightly onto her Father's arm, and everyone watched her in awe.

Finally, she reached the front, and Ron noticed Bill look as if he had been hit on the back of the head.

The ceremony was slow but perfect, and Ron watched as his eldest brother became bethrowed to a Woman who was partly Veela.

"...then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty haired wizard who had lead Dumbledore's funeral, finished, raising his wand high over the newly married couple, sending silver stars into the air, zooming towards their entwined fingers.

Everyone stood up on their feet, clapping loudly, as gold balloons burst, showering the audience was confetti and flowers.

The wizard waved his wand, and the seats all disappeared. Instead, they were replaced with many tables and chairs, each with a gold rose in the middle, and a large space as a dance floor. Waiters appeared holding trays of Butterbeer and Firewhisky, Pumpkin Juice and Gilly Water, sandwiches and tarts.

"Cool," Ron said, looking around approvingly. "I wouldn't mind this."

He turned, looking around for Harry, but couldn't see his now ginger best-friend any where in the crowd. There was a sea of ginger, and there was no way he would be able to find him now.

Ron extracted himself from the mass of people standing around, and fought through a large crowd, until finally, he reached his Brother, and newly sister-in-law.

"Congratulations Big Brother!" He said happily, clamping Bill on the back.

Bill laughed, sighing with relief. "Thanks Mate," he said happily. "Can't believe I'm married."

Ron smiled, and looked towards Fleur. She was shining brightly. "Welcome to the Weasleys," Ron exclaimed, and Fleur beamed.

"Zat is wonderful, thank you Ron!" She smiled happily. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Ron shrugged. "Sure."

Fleur looked delighted. "Now, zere ees a girl 'ere, 'Ermione 'er name is, would you keep 'er company? Zat would be genial Ron, she ees shy and I don't want 'er all alone?"

Ron nodded, going a little red, knowing exactly who the girl was.

"Ooh, Merci Ron! Zat is magnificent! She went to Beauxbatons, like myself, but zey were hard on her, not being native francais. But, I took 'er under my wing! She ees a very intelligent girl and very beuatiful, heart in ze right place. I think she ees sitting over zere?"

Ron glanced in the direction she was pointing, and sure enough, saw Hermione sitting alone at a touble, a glass of Butterbeer in her hand.

Fleur pecked his cheek, muttering 'Merci's' and 'genials' in his ear, and he wandered off towards the table.

"H-hi," he managed out, taking a seat opposite her.

She jumped slightly, and he thought that maybe he should have approached her a little less forward. However, she smiled, and spoke back.

"Hi."

"Nice ceremony, huh?" He asked casually.

"Yes, it was beautiful! I got a little teary," she told him, a light blush rising in her cheeks.

He laughed. "Yeah, it was okay. A little weird seeing my Brother get married."

"Oh, you're one of Bill's brothers? I should have guessed really, you look a bit like him, but there's just so much ginger around here," she mentioned.

"Yup, he's my brother. I'm Ron, the youngest brother," he said, extending out his hand, feeling a surge of Gryffindor courage.

"Hermione," she replied, reaching out her hand and shaking his. He felt a slight jolt go through him when their hands met, his ears going red; he wondered if she felt it too, and the pink on her cheeks comfirmed it. "So, you went to Beauxbatons huh?" He said, after a moment of silence.

"Yes. I was offered a place at Hogwarts, but my Father had just decided to move to France, to open up a new clinic, so Professor Dumbledore got in touch with Madam Maxime for me."

"Oh right... clinic?" It was the word that had confused him entirely.

"Wha-? Oh! Sorry! I'm Muggleborn, my parents are dentists.." her voice trailed off, and she tore her eyes away from his.

"Hmm, that's cool... My friend Dean's Muggleborn. He's always going on about football and Westham and fellytones, and that sort of thing."

Hermione started laughing, and immediately Ron went bright red. What had he said wrong? It was Football, right? Or was it Ballfoot?

"Do you mean Telephone?" She asked him, smirking, once she had stopped laughing.

Right. Telephone. "Yeah, sorry, always get confused," he muttered, still red.

"It's fine! It's just funny, that's all," she replied, giving him a soft smile.

"Cool," he said, still slightly embarrassed, drumming his fingers on the table.

She smirked again.

"So, are you staying here after the Wedding?" He asked curiously.

"I think maybe for tonight. I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the last week."

Ron nodded. "So are your parents still in France?"

"Yes, they're still there; they were planning to attend, but my Mum broke her leg a few weeks ago, and didn't feel up to the journey."

"Oh, that's a shame," he said honestly, and she sighed.

"Yeah, well."

A slow song began to play, and both Ron and Hermione looked towards the dance floor. Bill and Fleur had glided onto the dance floor, and were now softly dancing to the melodic tune. Slowly, other couples made there way up, Fred and George each with a Veela cousin, and Ginny with Lee Jordan.  
He wasn't really much of a dancer. When he was in his fourth year, there had been the Yule Ball, and he didn't dance at all with his partner, but just joked and laughed around with Harry. He didn't really want to dance with his partner because she didn't seem the right person to dance with.  
But, for some strange reason, Ron wanted to dance with the strange girl he had known for less than a day. And with a hopeful glance towards her, it looked like she wanted to dance with him too.

He didn't know her very well, but technically, she didn't know anyone very well. He got slightly nervous as he stood up, wondering whether or not she did want to dance with him. However, before he could fully address what could go wrong, the words had tumbled from his mouth.

"Do you want to dance?"


	2. Spark

A/N: Another chapter so quick, I know :) just had to post this because I like this chapter if I say so myself :P

2. Dancing

Hermione looked at him, a smile appearing on her face. She went slightly pink, but nodded her head, and stood up, taking his hand that he hadn't realized he had put forward.

He lead her through the crowd of people, his hand holding tightly onto hers. He hoped desperately that she couldn't feel the sweat leaking from his palm, indicating how nervous he worse.

They appeared on the dance floor, among many other obviously in love couples. George was holding some pretty girl tightly in his arms, swaying to the music, smirking over her shoulder. Fred was doing the same on the opposite side, and Charlie was sitting in a corner laughing at the pair of them.

Ron let go of her hand and turned around so her was facing her. She was fairly short up close, coming up to his nose. Her went red when he realized he had been staring at her, and bit his lip nervously; he noticed her doing the same.

All of the audience were watching them, or so it seemed, seeing as they were standing in the middle of the dance floor, and not dancing. He looked hopelessly around the crowded marquee and saw his Mother looking at him intently.

"Go on!" She mouthed to him, staring at him anxiously. "Dance!"

He turned away, and found 'cousin Barney' at a table talking to an old man called Elphias Doge. As if on instinct, he looked up, and stared at Ron in shock.

Thinking it was about time he did something, he looked towards her.

"Well, erm, s-shall we then?" His voice came of scratchy, and he cleared his throat.

"O-okay," she mumbled.

Slowly, he took her right hand in his, feeling a jolt and ignoring it. Following him, she reached up and put her hand on his shoulder, and finally, feeling very nervous, he placed his left hand on her waist.

They began to sway softly in time with the music, Ron looking anywhere but into her eyes. It seemed she was trying to do the same thing. Bill and Fleur were still dancing, every now and then, Bill leaning down to kiss her.

Not paying attention to whom he was dancing with he accidentally trod on her foot, and felt himself go bright red, like his hair.

"S-sorry," he stammered out, his eyes glancing automatically towards hers.

She was looking at him. "It's okay," she said softly.

Feeling slightly more confident, he brought her a little closer so it was easier. He could feel his heart pumping and took a breath, wishing for his nerves to go away.

"You're quite a good dancer," she commented, sending shivers down his spine.

"Really? I-I've never danced before.." he mumbled.

"Really? Oh, we had balls all the time at Beauxbatons.. one every year at Christmas. Of course, it was only open to years four, five, six and seven."

Ron nodded. "I went to the Yule Ball, but I, erm, didn't dance with my partner," he said awkwardly.

"Really?" She asked. "Why not?"

Her right hand broke away from his, and she placed it up on his shoulder, like her other one was positioned. He placed his other hand on her waist, begging himself not to go red. He doubted he listened to himself.

"I just.. didn't want to dance then.. not with her."

"Oh.. but you want to dance now?"

Ron felt himself getting hot. "Y-yeah, well, it's a Wedding.. thought I might give it a try, y'know?"

She frowned. "I suppose.. but you do know you are supposed to dance at balls? It's sort of the whole point."

"Yeah..but I was only 14, it was slightly awkward.."

"Right."

The song changed, another fairly slow melody coming on. As Ron looked around, many of the couples were now very close, the girl resting her head on the boys chest. Awkwardly, Ron had no idea what to do.

He looked down at Hermione, and found her glancing around the room at others couples, biting her lip. It was weird. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to hold her like that, or whether or not she wanted him to hold her like that. They had only known each-other a few hours, if that, and that sort of dancing, or rather, swaying, was something that couples did, and they were not a couple.

Sure, he thought she was pretty, or rather, beautiful, and may have a crush on her, but doing that sort of thing wasn't really his style.. he knew that he would have to be really in love to even consider doing that.

Then again, he didn't want to stop dancing with her. There was something there, he knew it, a spark. He had felt it when he first saw her, and when their hands had touched. He felt it as they danced, his hands placed firmly on her waist. He felt it as his eyes met hers, and it was scaring him. It scared him that he felt so emotionally connected with someone who he had never met until that day, that he was feeling things for one person in an hour, that he hadn't felt for anyone in his whole life. He knew her name and what school she went to, but was that enough to fall head over heels for someone? Apparently so.

Ron gulped nervously, and Hermione looked up. She smiled, and he felt his stomach melt into thousands of butteflies. He didn't know why this was happening. Why oh why?

"Are you okay?" She asked him curiously, looking slightly concerned.

"I-I'm fine," he managed out, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure? You look a little queasy.. do you want to sit down?"

He shook his head quickly. "No-no, this is fine- I like this." He didn't want to get away from this contact. He loved the feeling of having her there, and he knew it.

She dropped his gaze, smiling at the floor, as she mumbled, "I like this too."

"Well then, lets keep dancing?"

She looked back up and nodded, her cheeks a faint pink.

Taking a breath, he pulled her a little closer to him. It immediately felt better. He felt as if his body had been aching for more close contact, and now it had it.

Her face was very close to his. He looked into her eyes, the swirls of chocolate enticing him in. His eyes flicked down to her lips. They were red and pink and beautiful. Would it be bad if he kissed her? He felt like he had known her forever, and that his body had been urging him on to kiss her for so long, but he had resisted. Her lips were starting at him, and it was making everything hard. He wanted to touch them, and feel them move against his own. He wanted to feel that spark run though his lips, leaving a tingly feeling there.

He imagined what it would feel like.

He had only ever kissed Lavender, and he hoped that not all kissing would be like hers. Her kissing was sloppy and involved a lot of spit and tongue. At first, he had liked it, but then he had realized that you were supposed to feel something when you kissed someone... a surge of emotion and passion, not just someones spit exchanging with your own.

He didn't feel a single spark when he kissed Lavender, but a single look from this girl opposite him made his knees buckle, and his head feel weak. He imagined her kiss being soft and sweet at first. He had a feeling she would be shy with this sort of thing, and kiss him gently instead of launching into passion like Lavender did. He imagined feeling like a weight had lifted as he would kiss her back as tenderly. He imagined her arms around his neck, holidng him as close to her as he could get, his own arms encircled around her waist. He imagined it being beautiful and perfect, feeling that spark that he didn't get with Lavender.

He felt light-headed, and flickered his eyes back up to hers, and saw her staring at him, her mouth slightly open. Was she disgusted at him staring at her like a doll?

They had stopped dancing, but no one had noticed.

He was about to apologize, but then he felt her fingers travel up the nape of his neck, curling around his hair there.

He sighed out in relaxation. The spark was there again, hitting him hard in the chest. It was as if a tonne of bricks had been thrown at him, each of them screaming, "SPARK! SPARK!" Her fingers were soft and smooth on the back of his neck, leaving a trail of a sweet tingly feeling along it.

"You're hair's so soft," she murmured, her fingers continuing to play with his slightly long hair. He tried not to moan.

"Really?" He asked her, alarmed that he could manage a word out.

She nodded, her eyes burning through his. "You have really nice hair," she whispered, her hands crawling higher.

"My Aunt doesn't think so," he mumbled, still looking at her.

"Hmm, I wonder why," she replied, and he felt as if she really meant it.

This time, it was her whose eyes gazed towards his lips. It gave him a sudden hope that she felt everything he did, that it wasn't just a one way thing. The way her eyes looked at his mouth indicated that she wanted him to kiss her as much as he wanted to.

His hands on her waist began shaking as her head began coming closer, slowly. He leaned in too, and felt his breath hitch.

Their noses were almost touching. He could count the amount of freckles dotted along her face. Her eyelids drooped shut, her long lashes hitting her smooth skin.

He moved in slightly more, their noises coming into contact. Her lips were inches from his. He shut his eyes, waiting for it to suddenly hit him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and felt her warmth breath on his. This was really happening. He peeked his eye open, and saw her lips were very near to his. They were going to meet any seco-

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_


	3. Harry's gone

3. Harry's gone

Ron jumped, opening his eyes and pulling his face away from Hermione's, looking intently around the room. It seemed to be blurry, everything happening in slow motion.

There was a scream.

Everyone was running, people disapparating without even thinking about it.

Hermione's arms were still wound upon his neck, and he could feel her body trembling with fear. He glanced towards her, and saw her face pale, her eyes wide in fright. Her hands were shaking on his neck.

He tore his arms away from her waist, and pulled her arms off of his neck. For a moment she looked at him in shock, in fear of him running and leaving her alone. However, instead he grasped her right hand with his left, and began pulling her quickly through the crowd of panicking people. He heard shouts of warning and screams of torment.

He held onto Hermione's hand tightly, dodging everyone, trying desperately to get a glimpse of someone important to him, someone he needed to see safe.

He saw Ginny a few feet away, running quickly through the deserted crowd. With hope in his heart, he ran after her, calling her name loudly.

"GINNY!" He yelled, running quick. He heard Hermione stumble slightly behind him, but he had to keep running.

"GINNY!"

Her head turned, and her eyes connected with his. In a second, she was in him arms.

"Merlin Ron! I couldn't find anyone!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

He patted her hair gently with his free hand, his eyes still glancing around the room. He couldn't see anyone, just a mass of people running, pushing everyone aside.

A masked figure had appeared, holding out its wand. Ron froze, a lump in his throat.

"Gin, where's Harry?" He said, his throat dry. "If they find him.."

"They won't!" Ginny muttered loudly, pulling back. "They won't! They won't, they won't, they won't!"

Ron nodded, and pulled her closer to him. "It's fine, come on, lets find Mum."

Ginny took a breath, pulling herself out of his slight embrace, holding out her wand in front of her as she walked.

Ron pulled Hermione again, promising himself that he wasn't going to let go. He couldn't let go. She knew no one there, only Fleur and him. She could easily get hut.

Another bang. The marquee was on fire. Ron jumped, swearing under his breath. The flames were big and red, and they scared the shit out of him.

Then, he saw Harry.

Harry was standing there, sweat running down his forehead as he thought it off with a Deatheater, sending spell after spell after spell. He was halfway between Harry and Barney, jet black hair slowly sneaking its way into the mass of red curls.

"This way!" He said, and began pushing everyone out of his path to get to his best-friend.

Bill got there first. He said something to Harry that Ron couldn't hear, though determined to.

It happened quick.

One minute Harry was standing there, listening to Bill as he sent a stunning spell after a Deatheater.

Next, the Deatheater was stunned, and Bill was standing there alone.

Harry had gone.

It was weird. Everything had once again slowed down as Ron stopped, staring where Harry had been. The Deatheater was frozen, and Bill stood staring at the same place himself.

Ron was glued to the spot, his eyes large. Harry had left without him. Harry had left for the Horcrux hunt.. without him.

They had planned to do this together, to find the parts of Voldemort's soul as two. Harry had just left, leaving him behind, not worrying about him or anything. For all Harry knew, he could have been dead, laying on the ground, blood dripping his head, just like his Mother had seen when facing the Boggart.

And Harry didn't even care.

Ron felt his anger rising, his face going red. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't! Harry cared about him, didn't he? They were best-friends, that must have standed for something? Then again, you don't ditch your best-friends, do you? You care for them, and look out for them, and do what you think is best.

However, Harry had never really been set on him going, had he? He had always told him that he shouldn't be putting himself in that kind of danger for nothing, but Ron had insisted to go. And Harry had finally agreed.

But now he was gone.

He didn't know how, but he found himself being dragged outside. He knew it wasn't Hermione, as she was still holding onto his hand behind him. It wasn't Ginny, because the hand was rougher.

With a glance, he saw it was George.

He felt himself pulled into the Burrow, and heard the door shut. He still felt dazed.

"Ron? Ron?"

He shook his head, regaining focus.

Everyone was standing inside. Everyone except Dad and Bill.

Hermione was standing behind him, still holding onto his hand, and he could feel her shaking. He rubbed his thumb over her hand in a soothing way.

"Where's Harry?" Someone said worriedly.

Ron looked towards where the voice came from.

His Mother was standing there, looking around the room, her eyes wide.

He said nothing. He felt that if he opened his mouth, he would puke.

"Do you think he's okay? I hope he's not still in th-"

"He left Molly," Lupin said, and Ron jumped, not realizing he was in the room.

"What?" She said angrily. "Why would he do that?"

"Because I told him too," Bill replied, as he walked through the door with his Father. His robes were ripped, blood seeping through the sleeve. His hair was disheveled.

"Why would you tell him too!" Mrs Weasley roared, her face going red.

"They were looking for him. Once the discovered he wasn't there, they left. I thought it would be safer for all of us if he wasn't there, and he thought so too." Bill spoke calmly, not falling under his Mother's stare.

"You cannot believe to tell me that you ordered a young boy, barely of age, to leave!"

"I did what was best for the family," Bill replied, strongly.

"Well, you are not head of this family, you do not make its decisions!"

"Well, I think 'ee was very brave!" Fleur said, striding over to her new husbands side, and taking his hand. "'Ee acted as eef 'ee was a head, and 'ee acted well!"

Molly glared at her new daughter-in-law, before storming away into the kitchen.

Remus cleared his throat. "We best be off," he muttered, nodding towards Tonks.

"Right," she said, frowning.

They left without saying goodbye.

Everyone stood still.

Fleur was examining Bill's wounds, and Charlie was pulling a loose string on his robes. Fred and George didn't say anythingor do anything, but simply sat there.

It was all silent, until Mr Weasley's voice broke through the barrier.

"We'll have to send Harry a patronus, just so he knows we're safe."

"Why?" Ron's voice was harsh, echoing around the room. Every looked at him shooked.

"Well," Mr Weasley said uneasily. "He must be worried, leaving when Deatheaters were atta-"

"Don't be daft! He doesn't care! If he cared, he would have stayed! Simple as!"

Ron felt Hermione fidget behind him.

"Ron, we discussed it, he left bec-"

"Because you told him it would be best for the family! I know Bill, you told us! But do you think a real hero would have left us in crisis?"  
Ron had taken a step away from Hermione, tearing his hand out of hers. He walked up to Bill, glaring at his older brother, his fists clenched.

"It was the right thing to do," Bill said, folding his arms and raising his eyebrow.

"Right thing to do, my arse! He's supposed to be the Chosen one, defending us and trying to save us! Not leaving when we need him!"

"You're just angry that he left without you," Bill said simply. "That he left you out of the action, that you aren't going to get any credit."

Ron was fuming, his eyes dark and cold. "Left me out of the action? Credit? Is that why you think I hung around with him, trying to get credit for 'saving the world'? Well, I didn't! If I wanted to be noticed, I wouldn't have hung around with Harry Bloody Potter, where I'm always going to be second best! I hung around with him because he was my friend, because he was doing thr right thing! But tonight? Tonight he left me! He didn't care about me! He left me when Deatheaters were attacking me!"

Bill put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder, but he pushed it off aggressively.

"He did care Ron, he thought leaving would help yo-"

"NO!" Ron roared. "NO! DON'T SAY THAT HE CARED ABOUT ME! HE WOULDN'T CARE IF I WAS DEAD, HE WOULDN'T CARE IF ANYONE OF US WERE ROTTING IN THE GROUND! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT MAD-EYE OR DUMBLEDORE OR SIRIUS OR HIS PARENTS! HE CARES ONLY FOR HIM-"

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Mrs Weasley had returned, a saucepan in her hand, cutting across her youngest son. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT HARRY DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THOSE WHO HAVE PASSED! DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT LOSING HIS PARENTS! WHY, I REMEMBER READING AN ARTICLE SAYING HE STILL CRIES HIMSELF TO SLEE-"

"Oh do me a favour!" Ron said, laughing cruelly. "Cries himself to sleep? Course he bloody does! That was just Rita stupid Skeeter making up some stupid shit!"

"Don't you talk to your Mother like that!" Mr Weasley shouted.

Ron took a glance at his Father, behind storming up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

He punched the wall as hard as he could, pain suddenly shooting through his fist.

"Fuck," he muttered, glancing down at his hand. It was bleeding, and had already turned purple. "Shit!"

He collapsed onto his bed, angry tears threatening to fall.

It was over. He was abandoned. Harry had left him.

_A/n:_ _I just want to explain Ron's actions. Overall, I think Harry did what he thought was right, afterall, he didn't want Ron to go in case he got hurt. And as for Ron's actions, he's angry at being left behind but knows deep down that Harry did it because he cared about him, he just doesn't want to admit it to himself yet. _


End file.
